Pokemon X Yo-kai Watch: 5 Mintue Kitty Tiddy Hour
by Some Icy Dude
Summary: When Katie comes to Alola she meets Lillie who teaches her how to bond better with Pokemon, or in this case Yo-kai!


It was a quiet day in the Alola Region, Lillie had her Pokemon Litten with her as they were both sitting outside watching the blue sky, Litten stretched while meowing, suddenly a figure appeared next to Lillie, Litten meowed and got into a battle stance, suddenly the figure showed herself as Katie "Whisper are you sure we are nyot lost" Jibanyan exclaimed, "Hey you have a Pokemon too!" Lillie exclaimed as she held up Litten to show to Katie, "Pokemon?" Whisper questioned "No No No surely you have us mistaken, see Jibanyan here isn't a how you say Pokemon, he is a Yo-kai…" before he could finish Whisper was cut off "We should fuck!" Lillie exclaimed, "Uh...what" Katie questioned "It's a way we could bound better with our Pokemon" Lillie answered "Hey! I told you I'm Nyot a Pokemon!" Jibanyan shouted ready "Katie can I unleash my Paws of Fury on her?" he continued, "No using Soultimates on Humans Jibanyan we talked about this" Katie warned him "So Uh Lillie is it? What was the thing you said about bonding?" She continued.

"I read somewhere that sexual intercourse is the best way to bond with your Pokemon" Lillie responded, "Come on I'll show you" she continued as she grabbed Katie by the arm and pulled her into her house, "Whoa, Is this your house?" Katie questioned, "Yes it is, pretty spacious isn't it?" she replied, "Now about the bonding method" she continued as she picked up Litten, she removed her clothes and lay on her bed, she then grabbed Litten's spiked cat dick and slowly inserted it into her pussy.

Litten's dick made a smooth and quick transition into his trainers pussy, there he let a meow of pleasure as Lillie continued to force his cat dick inside her, with Litten inside her Lillie tried not to moan in pain as the penile spines on Litten's dick was rubbing against her pussy causing her quite a bit of pain. "Uh Lillie, you okay there?" Katie asked her with a confused look on her face, "I-I'm f-f-fine" Lillie weakly answered as she tried to hold back the pain from the penile spines "W-Why don't y-you t-take your friend there and j-join me in this b-bonding game" she continued.

Katie did as told and removed her clothes, "Ready Jibanyan?" she replied to him as she layed on the bed, "I'm nyot sure about this Katie, Lillie looks like she's in pain over there" the red cat worryingly replied, "Lillie said she was fine Jibanyan, just try not to unleash your spikes on me okay?" Katie responded, "I can't really promise that but I'll try to go easy on you" Jibanyan replied as he pulled out his cat dick and began to thrust it inside Katie, soon enough both girls were moaning in pleasure as they continued to get fucked by the two cats, "A-ah~ L-Litten be a bit more gentle please" Lillie moaned as Litten let out pleasurable meow as he slowed down a bit, Jibanyan on the other hand was going as fast as he could, "Ah~ Jibanyan fuck me more!" Katie moaned, Jibanyan thrust fast he hadn't had sex with a human girl since the time he went back in time where he had sex with his owner Amy, ever since thing Jibanyan had developed a fetish for fucking human girls it was one of the few things he loved more then choco bars.

"K-Katie!" Jibanyan moaned as he continue thrusting into her pussy, Litten saw this and began to go a bit faster to combat the red cat "Ah~ F-Fuck~ L-Litten" Lillie moaned as Litten's cat dick penetrated her more forcefully she didn't mind the spikes on Litten's dick anymore, she was fully aroused and wanted more of his kitty dick, Litten began to purr from the speed in which he was thrusting into his trainer, "K-Katie I feel something coming" Jibanyan yelled "Do it Jibanyan! cum inside, I want to be filled with your cat semen!" Katie shouted with joy, "AH! FYUCK~" Jibanyan yelled as he began to cum inside Katie's pussy, watching Jibanyan cum made Litten want to cum "L-Litten you can cum if you want" Lillie said softly, Litten closed his eyes can began to release his fiery semen inside Lillie, Litten's semen unlike Jibanyan's was completely fire based, it burned Lillie's insides a bit but with the fact she just got pound by a spiked cat dick the entire time she didn't mind it.

Moments later the two girls got up "You did good Litten" Lillie said while petting him "And Jibanyan, you weren't so bad either" she went on as she reached out to pet him "Thank you" the red cat said as he turned toward Katie who was getting dressed "Katie can we go home nyow?" he asked her "Sure Jibanyan" Katie replied and stood up now fully dressed, "Will we ever see each other again?" Lillie asked Katie, "Possibly, I have Miradox's medal I could always summon him if I ever wanted to visit again" Katie replied as she began to leave Lillie's home and summoned Miradox to take her back home.


End file.
